Diary
by GGJUX
Summary: Ini bukan Fanfiction.. mungkin semacem Diary yang dijadiin Comedy.. GAJE SUPER.. jadi gua sarananin kalau gak suka di close JUST FOR FUN
1. Chapter 1

**JUX IS BACK!?**

**.**

**SEBELUM MEMULAI NEW STORI GUA MAU BILANG SESUATU!**

**.**

**INI BUKAN STORI!**

**.**

**TAPI SEMACEM DIARY YANG DIJADIIN LELUCON/wht**

**.**

**JADI GUA SEMACEM CURCOL DISINI**

**.**

**KALAU GAK SUKA GAK USAH DIBACA YAWN..**

**.**

**OKE ZIP GUA DAH KASIH TAU DARI AWAL...**

**MAINCAST : OOC (mr.X)**

**KAI**

**JIYEON**

**JESSICA**

**DAN TEMAN UPIN MAUPUN IPIN LAINNYA**

**GENRE : HUMOR + ABSTRUD**

**INI FF TAPI SEMACEM DIARY OKAY..**

**.**

**gua jelasin sekali lagi ye.. ini FF tapi semacem Diary. nah kisah ini terinspirasi dari dunia Fake wolrd alias RP. dan cerita ini buat seseorang yang bener-bener special di rp.. dan gua harap dia seneng baca FF yang abstrud ini.**

**OKAY JADI KITA MULAI CURCOLNYE~ CHECK THIS BABY...**

* * *

Hello.. Anneyeong.. Aloha.. Hola.. Assalamualaikum..Ni Hao.. apapun itu yang pasti artinya "hai". okay sebelum memulai cerita ada baiknya kita perkenalan dulu, seperti yang di katakan pribahasa "tak kenal maka tak sayang"

lu tau gua gak?

tahu?

tempe?

omg. abstrud.

lu gak perlu tau siapa gua karena itu gak ada artinya. Kalau lu bingung mau manggil gua apa sebut aje gua "bunga" yang sering di tipi dengan suara disamarkan dan wajah di blur, masyaallah miris bener gua /ditabok bunga/.

karena orang sekeren gua pasti banyak sesaeng fans.. maka gua gak bakalan kasih nama asli gua. lu panggil aje gua "X". kenapa harus X? karena nama "V" udah ade.. "L" juga.. "XL"? plizh.. itu nama nomor hape..

oke gua mau cerita ni ama lu pada.. kalau kaga mau dengerin sih yaudin.. gua cerita sama tembok. abstrud? pasti.. kan dah gua bilang dari awal.. jadi klau gak suka.. klik "close" atau kalau mau greget lu lempar hape elu sampe mati.. gua .

Gua pen cerita apa ye...

ada saran?

Pertemanan?

C'mon itu terlalu mainstream...

Wedding life?

Plizh.. gua belom nikah/?

Motivator?

buat memotivasi diri sendiri aje kaga bisa apalagi memotivasi orang laen..

Love?

gez.. itu udah bener-bener mainstream

jadi gua mau cerita apa?!

tunggu sampe avatar palanye gondrong

/10000000000000000000000000 detik kemudian/

okay gua tau mau cerita apa..

yang pasti ini yang paling keren muahaha...

gua bakal cerita soal "LOVE" *lu tadi bilang itu mainstream* jiahaha... maap deh. maap. okelah karena gua dah tau mau cerita apa jadi kite mulai ceritanya (demi apa gua dah berapa kali ngomong mulai cerita)

Suatu hari gua diajak temen gua yang namanya Jessica snsd(ini namanya disamarkan/apa) dia ngajak gua buat maen suatu permainan yang seru di twitter. permainan yang bisa dimainin 50 orang lebih bahkan ribuan.. permainan yang bisa yadongan sama orang lain tanpa hamil (?) dan bisa buat elu jones jadi punya kapel dan yang lebih mantep.. elu bisa dapet duit disono tanpa harus keringetan/? (suer gua berasa matre).

Lu tau kaga?

kaga tau? doh kudet bener dah... jangan ngaku punya twitter klau elu kaga tau ini/wht. Game itu namanya "ROLE PLAYER", what is Roleplayer? pliz.. itu bukan pemain yang berputar.. tapi itu adalah dimana kita menjadi seorang "artis palsu". tau artinya? itu artinya kita pura-pura jadi artis.. kalau masih belom ngerti buka gugel, percuma ada gugel klau kaga di manpaatin.

Dan sialnya.. gua dijebak sahabat gua sendiri "JESSICA!" maksud gua.. er, gua ditipu! Lu pasti bingung kan? Oke gua jelasin. Jessica ngajak gua maen ERPE, tapi gua bener-bener kaga tertarik sampe akhirnya dia bilang kek gini ke gua "kalau lu maen RP lu bisa jadi bias elu.. KAI"

Ip yu know.. mata gua langsung berbinar mendengar kata "kai". Jujur gua nge-fans bener sama nama orang yang namanya "KAI". Tau kai? Kai itu bukan nama ikan hias juga bukan nama sesuatu di jamban (?) dan jangan pernah elu sekali-sekali tambah kata "Bang" di depan nama "kai" karena akan menjadi sesuatu kata yang sangat bagus...

BANG + KAI = BANGKAI.. bagus bener ni nama ;;=;; terharu bias..

Akhirnya karena Di tipu gua pura-pura jadi "namja". Seru sih jadi namja, tapi gak enaknya Cuma satu.. kita harus bohong di depan banyak orang. Berpura-pura jadi cowok padahal bukan cowok, mereka melihat gua sebagai sosok cowok sedangkan gua aslinya cewek.. karena gua capek jadi cowok. Akhirnya gua mutusin buat acc satu lagi.

Gua buat satu acc lagi tapi bedanya gua jadi "yeoja". Emang sepi, gak serame acc gua yang namja tapi enaknya elu gak perlu bohong.. gak usah sok jadi cowok. Cukup jadi "diri sendiri" mungkin gara-gara ini ngebuat gua tau satu hal.. emang paling enak jadi diri sendiri daripada jadi orang lain so.. "cintai dirimu baru orang akan mencitaimu" haha.. FIRST QUOTES

Gua disitu ketemu RP "KAI" OMG BIAS WOY! BIAS! Gua Mention-an sama dia seru+asik lah.. tapi waktu gua ngestalk dia.. JEGERR! /ceritanya bunyi petir/

OMG... banyak bener yeoja yang deket sama dia.. demi apa.. demi eyang subur yang sekarang tandus? Atau demi oki lukman yang sekarang langsing? Gua pasti kalah lah ngelawan banyak yeoja yang deket sama dia..

TAPI... TAPI... TAPI...

Gua gak mau nyerah sampe situ,bro.. gua punya ide "licik" wkwk.. gua buka acc gua Kai terus gua kenalan sama dia di acc "kai" punya gua.. terus gua DM dia. Gua tanya getuh sape yeoja yang dia suka..

ELU TAU APA JAWABANNYA?

TAU?

TERNYATA... CEWEK LAEN BRAY! /suara angin topan/

GUA CAKIT HATI BRAY #1000pukpukbuat"X" #C3MUNGUTH! #K33PSMILE (plis ngapa jadi alay)

Karena gua orangnya tegar setegar lagu rosa.. jadi gua relain.. gua malah ngedorong dia buat nembak tu cewek.. walau sakit hati/asek asek jos/

Karena gua gak mau galau lama-lama jadi gua cari aje namja laen (sumpah, gua berasa laknat)

Dan akhirnye gua dapet namja laen itu.. wkwk.. tapi karena ini cerita buat orang yang spesial kek nasi goreng spesial.. jadi gua gak mao cerita soal pegganti kai/wht.

Kira-kira dah 3 bulan semenjak gua kenal sama Kai. Gua semakin deket sama Kai walaupun pake Acc TG alias TRANS GENDER BIN BANCI BINTI TEGE TAPI GUA TEGASIN YE.. GUA BUKAN BANCI ATAU WARIA.. KARENA GUA GAK TAU APA NAMANYA KALAU CEWEK PURA-PURA JADI COWOK..

Gua semakin deket aje sama dia.. dan rasa suka gua yang dulu "hilang" seketika menjadi "sahabat?" haha.. dia emang salah satu sahabat gua di acc gua yang kai. Dia salah satu orang yang mau gua bully dan bahkan mau aje gua katain wkwk.. anak baik dah die/?

Tapi itu kaga berlangsung lama bray.. tiba-tiba ada rasa bosen jadi TG. Bosen bohongin orang terus dan males buat nyembunyiin identitas asli gua.. rasa bosen gua semakin bertambah ngeliat para "mantan" gua yang keknya cinta mati bener sama diri gua yang palsu..

Diri palsu? What that's? Maksud gua.. mantan gua yang di acc TG -_-)/ oh iye kalau gua hitung-hitung.. mantan gua di acc TG.. ada 13 orang wkwk...

Akhirnye.. gua ngumpulin tenaga buat ngaku kalau gua ini sebenernya cewek sama seseorang. Elu tau siapa dia? YA ANDA BENAR! KAI wkwkwk...

Lu tau apa reaksi dia?

**Tunggu di chapter berikutnya/apa..**

**-_- demi apa gua buat nu cerita ditengah-tengah ujian.. wkwk...**

**Ok.. tengs dah mao jadi curcol gua.. kalau kaga suka.. enakan di close aja kakak wkwk**


	2. Chapter 2

**JUX IS BACK!?**

**.**

**SEBELUM MEMULAI NEW STORI GUA MAU BILANG SESUATU!**

**.**

**INI BUKAN STORI!**

**.**

**TAPI SEMACEM DIARY YANG DIJADIIN LELUCON/wht**

**.**

**JADI GUA SEMACEM CURCOL DISINI**

**.**

**KALAU GAK SUKA GAK USAH DIBACA YAWN..**

**.**

**OKE ZIP GUA DAH KASIH TAU DARI AWAL...**

**MAINCAST : OOC (mr.X)**

**KAI**

**JIYEON**

**JESSICA**

**DAN TEMAN UPIN MAUPUN IPIN LAINNYA**

**GENRE : HUMOR + ABSTRUD**

**INI FF TAPI SEMACEM DIARY OKAY..**

**.**

**gua jelasin sekali lagi ye.. ini FF tapi semacem Diary. nah kisah ini terinspirasi dari dunia Fake wolrd alias RP. dan cerita ini buat seseorang yang bener-bener special di rp.. dan gua harap dia seneng baca FF yang abstrud ini.**

**OKAY JADI KITA MULAI CURCOLNYE~ CHECK THIS BABY...**

* * *

**Diri palsu? What that's? Maksud gua.. mantan gua yang di acc TG -_-)/ oh iye kalau gua hitung-hitung.. mantan gua di acc TG.. ada 13 orang wkwk...**

**Akhirnye.. gua ngumpulin tenaga buat ngaku kalau gua ini sebenernya cewek sama seseorang. Elu tau siapa dia? YA ANDA BENAR! KAI wkwkwk...**

**Lu tau apa reaksi dia?**

* * *

Setelah gua ngaku dengan penuh tenaga(alay) Lu tau apa reaksi dia? _-_ dia ngakak... gua kira dia bakal jungkir balik sambil bilang "wow.. aku terkejut" atau dia bakal bilang kek gini "tenang, gua juga tege kok" (ini enggak banget -_-) jadi ceritanya gua Leave noh di acc Kai.. gua pindah di acc sebelah. Dia akhir-akhir ini jarang on, maklum lah kelas 9 bentar lagi UN.. terus gua? gua juga sama tapi berhubung gua laknat jadi gua maen erpe terus wkwk...

Terus gua curcol noh ama temen gua namanya sebut aje "UJANG" *ditabok* wkwk.. salah dah.. panggil aje "Jiyeon" gua curcol panjang lebar selebar paha Chibi dan sepanjang cintaku pada Kai /cipok kai real/. Jiyeon bilang dengan penuh wibawa seperti eyang tandus.. dia bilang seperti berikut ini:

"bla..bla..bla..."

wkwk... Ralat

die bilang "kalau mau buat dia peka kirim aja menfess." TING TONG! pinter juga ni anak.. wkwk.. tapi jujur ye, seumur-umur di RP gua cuma 1x kirim menfess itupun gak dibaca sama cowok yg gua suka -_-)9 bahkan sampe jadianpun dia gak tau klau gua pernah kirim menfess *nyesek* makanye gua agak... gak suka kirim-kirim gituan.

11-Agustus-2013

Di pagi buta nan cerah secerah wajah sunny esenesde, gua mutusin buat kirim menfess '-')9 gua nulis dengan penuh keringat dimana-mana/gak. kalau gak salah gua kirim tu menfess jam 7/6. antara setengah sadar dan tak sadar gua ambil hape terus ngetik buat kirim menfess... isinya sederhana, gak romantis amat.. cuma kata-kata biasa "Am I wrong, if I have feelings for you? From: can you guess" nah itu isinye..

yang kaga bisa bahasa sunda gua translate deh /benerin kerah/ "apakah aku salah jika aku mempunyai perasaan untukmu? dari: kau bisa tebak" nah habis gua kirim tu menfess, gua bingung buat apa.. jadi gua ciyein aje lewat dm.. ekh taunye die bilang kek gini "jangan-jangan elu yg kirim menfess?" JLEB -_- ni anak punya indra ke 6 kali ya.. gua tanya noh sama jiyeon gua musti gimana lagi /stress ceritanya/

Jiyeon ngomong, ngaku aja.. terus gua ngaku gua yang kirim menfess entah gak tau kenapa gua tiba-tiba ngantuk dan tidur -_-.

2 jam gua ninggalin die.. terus waktu gua bangun, gua cek rp.. ekh ada menfess 2.. "nona jieun,will you be mine? From: can you guess?" isinya sama semua.. okay gua tau itu dari siapa.. yang manggil gua nona jieun cuma dia.. kai..

Gua bilang "yes" dan... hari itu pas kita jadian yey ~('-')~

1 kejadian favorit gua diantara kejadian berkesan yang gak bakal pernah gua lupa...

31 agustus 1945.. salah 31 agustus 2013..

disaat fams gua ngasih gua misi buat kamping sama dia.. wkwk.. gua ngakak betapa alaynya gua dulu (sekarang juga *tabok*)

Gua: ( •̅_•̅) baik cinteh, yok selesain misi! Kita camping! \(ˆ▽ˆ)/

Kai: yok camping!

Gua : SIAPIN MAKANAN! BAJU! CELANA! RUMAH! MOBIL! KASUR! MEJA! TIVI! MEJA MAKAN

Kai: lu mau camping apa pindahan rumah jieun sayang? -"

Gua: YA YA BISA JADI OuO ya udah siap2x sono.. Gua mau siap2x

Kai: iye /siap" masukin makanan,baju dll(?)/

Gua : Okeh udah siap nee

Kai : i'm ready too

Gua : Slr, COKLAT! AYOK BERANGKAT

Kai : kagak ad coklat rasa mangga ye/? Yok berangkat!

Gua : Mt lu tenggelem _-_ sorry baru bales sorry... MANA MOBIL MANAA?! wkwkwk

Kai : naek angkot aje/? Wkwkwk

Gua : KAGAK ELIT! ENAKAN PAKE BECAK AHAY

Kai : naek in aje yok wkwkwk

Gua : wkwk.. kek di desa/? ayokk

Kai : wkwkwk tapi lu yang nge gowes/?

Gua : bukannya babu yg gowes/?

Kai : wkwk yodah gue yg gowes buruan naek!

Gua : asik di bonceng/? wkwk /naek/

Kai : wkwk pegangan! /gowes sepedanya(?)/

Gua : /pegangan sama roda/? /apa

Kai : pegangan ke sini jieun bebep sayang,cintaku /pegang tangannya biar pegangan ke baju(?)/

Gua : wkwk.. iye cinteh,bebep,babu,doggy/? wks /peluk erat/

Kai : hanjer doggy -" yodah pegangan yg erat banget ye kitty

Gua : Canda (‾̴̴͡ื•̩̩̩ .̮.̮ •̩̩̩‾̴̴͡ื εε๑ง)ง wkwk /peluk terus/ /maenin rambutnya/? (sumpah emot gua cetar)

Kai : /gowes yg kenceng(?)/ wkwk

Gua : ACIDAKSSS \(!˚ ˚)/ \(˚ ˚!)/ /peluk makin kenceng/

Kai : wkwk mdus gue berhasil/?

Inget kaga? wkwk.. gua kangen ngealay dan ngebully elu.. wkwk.. gua gak pernah lupa gua nyanyiin lagu cherry belle buat elu.. beibeh wkwk..

oh iya, waktu gua jadi kai alias twin elu.. gua juga inget.. elu suka mukul kepala gua pake buku gegara gua suka amnesia.. serius gua ngakak..

gua mau coppy tapi sayang acc kai gua diambil orang malah diect'in oleh dia.. jadi seluruh kenangan gua waktu jadi kai hilang.. haha...

love u.. mungkin kata yang mainstream jadi gua ganti.. jadi hate u.. karena elu suka nakutin gua sama hal-hal berbau mistis wkwk..

elu? elu dimata gua.. salah gua pan kaga liat elu/? jadi elu perfect di hati gua eak.. gua kadang fikir gini.. kalau putus gimana? bisa gak kembali kek dulu? terus elu bosen kaga sama gua? apa elu tahan sama sifat alay gua dan sifat gua yang bener-bener kaga romantis? apa yang elu suka dari gua? pertanyaan itu terus muter di kepala gua kek pemain sepak bola muter lapangan 7 kali tanpa henti dan pertanyaan itu tetap jadi misteri ilahi/apa.

Mungkin gegara gua jarang buka rp dan keadaan rp berubah dan ngebuat gua berbuah.. salah berubah/? gua lupa caranya nge somplak,ngebully,ngealay.. malah menurut gua sekarang die yang sering bully gua wkwk.. apa die gak apa-apa klau sifat gua berubah? (banyak tanya) tapi cuma 1 pertanyaan yang bener-bener bikin gua takut. dia bosen ga sama gua selama 4 bulan ini?

gua tau ini cuma fake world.. tapi lu salah besar klau elu gak pake hati.. kecuali kalau elu TG. meskipun elu TG, elu pasti ada hati kan mainnya? gitu juga sama gua.. entahlah gua takut.

Besok 11-12-13 haha.. angka Anniv yang bagus dan gua harap longlast dan mulus kek jalan tol yang kaga pernah macet. Terus ada di samping gua ekh salah.. terus ada di hape gua/apa.. terus penuhin wa gua dengan elu.. dan yang paling penting.. jangan bosen sama anak alay sama gua wkwk..

heh.. gua kangen waktu elu sama gua di RP. maksud gua waktu awal-awal jadian, ngakak gua liatnya.. ciyuz '-')~

HEPI ENIP 11-8-13 ^_~ LOPEQ YU MWAH..

gkwngg

**END**

* * *

**Gua gak nyangka ada yang ngereview wwkwkw... padahal gaje asli pake sambel abc.. wkwk~~ hey epi enip yeah :-* mumumuntah**

** Fangirl-nim Makasih kakak ^_~ gua tau gua cantik kok/ga**

**oke pai~ pai~ mwahh.. gua mao hiatus lagi yea/ga /bawa kai real lari/ /ajak kawin lari/**


End file.
